jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vorlage Diskussion:Ära
Namen und Abgrenzung der Ären Entschuldigt, dass ich das erst jetzt anspreche, aber ich habe es erst jetzt auf der Wookieepedia entdeckt. Auf der Wookieepedia gibt es zu den Zeitaltern den Artikel List of publishing eras in dem erklärt wird, dass die Einteilung der Star-Wars-Geschichte auf der WP einer offiziellen Gliederung entspricht die von Lucasfilm Ltd. und Lucas Licensing kommt. Die Symbole kommen seitdem auf allen Büchern, Comics usw. vor, sind also anscheinend offiziell festgelegt. Das Problem ist jetzt, dass hier die Ära-Vorlage von der WP kopiert aber etwas verändert wurde, so dass sich unsere Ären nichtmehr mit den offiziellen decken. Da muss unbedingt etwas geändert werden. Entweder, unsere Vorlage wird der offiziellen Einteilung der Geschichte angepasst, oder wir ersinnen ein neues System und unterscheiden es auch äußerlich von dem der WP. Schon weil es dann ja einen anderen Zweck hat und ein Besucher sollte sofort sehen, dass die Felder da oben eine andere Bedeutung haben als die auf der WP. Wie auch immer wir es machen, wir sollten auf der Seite der Vorlage gleich noch klarstellen, von wann bis wann eine Ära dauerte. - Obi-Wan K. 00:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Oh, das ist ein wichtiger Punkt, richtig. Gut, da wir ja im Gegensatz zur WP ja schon 10 Icons und Ären besitzen, haben wir uns bereits davon gelöst. Außerdem bin ich gerade dabei, die Einteilung der Ären vorzunehmen und wie mit RC-9393 besprochen jeweils einen eigenen Artikel - anders als auf der WP - anzulegen, der die Ereignisse der jeweiligen Ära kurz nennt und beschreibt. Das hat nichts mit der "publishing list" zu tun und war auch nie unsere Absicht. Ben Kenobi 00:18, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Wenn ihr etwas anderes im Sinn hattet als die WP dann hättet ihr ihre Vorlage eigentlich nicht übernehmen müssen. Da die Ären bei uns also nichts offiziellem folgen, werden wir "unsere Ären" aber auf einer Seite zusammenfassen. Sonst hätten wir dann zehn Artikel für etwas das es sozusagen gar nicht gibt (also die Einteilung). Außerdem sollten die Abschnitte nochmal besprochen werden, da sie sich an verschiedenen Kriterien orientiren, wodurch in der Ära der GR nochmal eine Ära (Alte Sith-Kriege) drin ist und sich die Ären Imperium/''Rebellion'' und Neue Republik/''Neuer Jedi-Orden'' eigentlich überschneiden müssten (einfach zu sagen, dass die Zeitspanne einer Ära nichts mit der Benennung zu tun hat, reicht da nicht). Wenn wir uns nicht nach der offiziellen Einteilung richten, dann sollten wir nach einem System vorgehen. - Obi-Wan K. 01:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Nunja... Ich finde, dass sich die Symbole der Ären nicht mit den entsprechenden Ären decken, wenn man das "offizielle" WP-System nutzt. Oder heißt bei denen "Aufstieg des Imperiums" etwa auch die Zeit vor Imperator Palpatine? Irgendwie kann ich das nicht nachvollziehen. Klar ersichtlich jedoch ist die Aufteilung, wie ich sie in den entsprechenden Artikeln aufgeschrieben habe. Außerdem ist das sehr wohl offiziell, denn die GR ist erst 19 VSY abgeschafft worden, nicht 1000 VSY, und das Imperium, so wie es jeder kennt, existiert auch erst ab da, nicht schon seit 1000 VSY. Weiterhin habe ich mich im Folgenden an die "offizielle" Einteilung gehalten. Gut, man kann über die Ära der Alten Sith-Kriege streiten, zur Not könnte man sie in "Ära der frühen Galaktischen Republik" umbenennen (irgendwie trifft das nicht) und die Zeitspanne von 25000 VSY bis 1000 VSY ausdehnen. Ich würde jedoch gerne auch andere Meinungen dazu hören. Ben Kenobi 01:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich habe gerade mal bei den Wookiees geschaut und festgestellt, dass die einen Sammelartikel und einzelne haben. So können wir das auch machen und klarstellen, was die Symbole ursprünglich bedeuten und was wir damit bezwecken bzw. meinen. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach eine bessere Lösung, als einfach ungeprüft die WP-Ären zu übernehmen oder das ganze wieder abzuschaffen. Also quasi eine Rechtfertigung für die veränderte Einteilung, die unseren Ermessensspielraum anhand der SW-Universum-Historie erklärt. Ben Kenobi 01:37, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Allerdings könnte ich mich auch mit etwas anderem anfreunden. Ich erkläre das mal kurz: :::*Wir benennen die Sith-Ära um in "Ära der Alten Republik" Zeitraum: 25000 - 1000 VSY (wie offiziell). :::*Die Ära des Aufstiegs trennen wir, :::**zum einen in etwas wie "Niedergang der Galaktischen Republik" Zeitraum: 1000 - 19 VSY (halb-offiziell); Symbol: Alte Republik, :::**zum anderen in "Aufstieg des Imperiums" Zeitraum: 19 - 0 VSY (halb-offiziell); Symbol: Aufstieg. :::*Der Rest ist bereits offiziell. :::Also, wäre das nicht eine akzeptable Lösung? Bild:--).gif Ben Kenobi 01:47, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::(Ich habe deine drei Antworten mal in eine Reihe gebracht, damit wir nicht so schnell nach rechts rutschen) Mir scheint, wir sollten als Erstes klären, was überhaupt der Sinn dieser Vorlage sein soll. Bei der WP ist es klar: Der Leser erfährt, welcher publishing era der Artikel zuzuordnen ist und wenn er sich auskennt, kann er daran auch einen ungefähren Zeitrahmen ablesen. Mit einem Klick auf das Symbol kommt man zum Artikel der publishing era. Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hattet ihr etwas anderes im Sinn und ich dachte es ginge euch darum, einen Artikel einem bestimmten Zeitabschnitt zuzuordnen. Wenn das aber so ist, sind die Abschnitte und ihre Bezeichnungen nicht so passend gewählt, da der Leser doch davon ausgeht, die "Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens" sei durch die Gründung und die Vernichtung desselben definiert, was momentan aber nicht der Fall ist. Ob die Symbole oder Zeitspannen der offiziellen (wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie offiziell ist, warum sollte uns die WP anlügen?) Ären nun besonders sinnig sind oder nicht ist da völlig egal, unsere sollten es auf jeden Fall sein und sich nach den Geschehnissen richten. Dabei können wir z.B. die Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege ruhig mit einbeziehen, sollten aber nicht eine Ära innerhalb einer anderen platzieren. Wir könnten eine Reihe von Ären ersinnen, die sich nicht überschneiden, oder wir Teilen das Ganze in fünf große Ären (Prä-Republik, Republik, Imperium, Neue Republik, Föderation (NJO 14)) auf, unterteilen diese und machen die Unterteilung in der Vorlage kenntlich, z.B. durch eine Teilung in zwei Reihen. - Obi-Wan K. 03:08, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Also, ich muss mich nun auch mal notgedrungen in diese Gesprächsrunde einklinken. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir die Einteilung in dieser Form so übehaupt nicht vorgestellt. Ich dachte ihr geht, wie auch bisher bei allem anderen Zeugs, den Weg des Offiziellen. Und das Problem ist, dass die Ären, also die Einteilung der Star-Wars-Geschichte, eindeutig festgelegt ist. Warum man hier nun völlig andere Ären erfindet oder deren Dauer eingrenzt kann ich aufgrund dessen, dass es hierzu offizielle Richtlinien gibt, nicht nachvollziehen. :::::Fakt ist, dass es keine Ära der Alten Sith-Kriege gibt, genauso wie eine Ära des Galaktischen Imperiums. Ich habe hierzu mal mein Buch Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III zu Rate gezeogen. In diesem wirklich tollen (aber auch teuren :)) Buch findet sich diese Einteilung in Ären und auch deren Dauer. Die offizielle Einteilung ist folgende: :::::*Die Alte Republik (sprich Ära der Alten Republik, nicht Galaktische Republik) ::::::*Dauer: Diese Ära beginnt bereits 5.000.000.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin mit der Entstehung der bekannten Galaxis. Mit der Schlacht von Ruusan und der resultierenden beinahe Ausrottung der Sith endet diese Ära 1.000 VSY. :::::*Aufstieg des Imperiums (sprich Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums, nicht Galaktisches Imperium) ::::::*Dauer: Sie schließt direkt an die Ära der Alten Republik an und endet im Jahr 1 vor der Schlacht von Yavin mit der Suche nach dem Yavin Vassilika. :::::*Die Rebellion (sprich Ära der Rebellion) ::::::*Dauer: Diese Ära beginnt 0 VSY als die Rebellen die Pläne des ersten Todessterns stehlen. Ihre Dauer ist auf das Jahr 4 NSY begrenzt, nachdem die Rebellen erfolgreich aus der Schlacht von Endor gegangen sind. :::::Die Neue Republik (sprich Ära der Neuen Republik) :::::*Dauer: Die Ära der Neuen Republik beginnt 4 NSY mit dem Waffenstillstand auf Bakura. Im Jahr 24 ist auch diese Ära vorüber. Das letzte verzeichnete Ereignis ist die Erfolgreiche Beendigung der Jedi-Akademie von Han Solos Kinder. :::::Der Neue Jedi-Orden (sprich Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens) ::::::*Dauer: Diese Ära beginnt mit der Invasion der Galaxis duch die Yuuzhan Vong im Jahr 25 NSY. Das letzte verzeichnete Ereignis ist das Ende der Invasion mit dem Sieg der Republik im Jahr 29 NSY. Man kann jedoch diese Ära bis ins Jahr 40 NSY laufen lassen, da sie ja der direkte Vorläufer zur Legacy-Ära ist. :::::*Eine Legacy-Ära oder auch Vermächtnis-Ära ist in diesem schlauen Buch nicht angegeben. Jedoch ist bereits allseits bekannt, dass diese Ära mit im Jahr 40 NSY beginnt und dabei kein definiertes Ende besitzt. Sie reicht wohl weit über das Jahr 140 NSY... :::::So, dass waren alle bekannten Ären und ich garantiere, dass diese hochgradig offiziell sind. Ob diese nun von der Benennung oder ihrer Dauer her nachvollziebar sind, steht vollkommen außer Frage. Wenn wir eine Jedipedia interne Ären-Regelung vereinbaren, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, dann darf eine Ära der Alten Sith-Kriege keinen eigenen Artikel bekommen. Es gibt diese Ära einfach nicht... Daneben gibt es eine Ära der Rebellion tatsächlich und hat daher auch das Recht einen eigenen Artikel zu bekommen, aber natürlich nur mit der Dauer wie sie offiziell festgelegt wurde und nicht so wie wir meinen, dass es nachvollziebarer ist. :::::Das bisherige System muss also dringend überarbeitet werden, indem man falsche Ären löscht bzw. umbenennt. Ich kann mal schauen, ob ich nicht in meinen Spezialgebiet, der Neuen Republik, einige historische Ereignisse auflisten kann, sollten wir einen richtigen Artikel zu den einzelnen Ären schreiben. :::::Gruß Little Ani 09:32, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Schön, dass du dich ein wenig damit beschäftigt hast. Ich habe mich, wie bereits beschrieben, ein wenig mit den WP-Ären befasst, und bin der Meinung, dass wir das ebenso aufteilen können, wozu auch nur geringfügige Veränderungen nötig sind. Die Aufteilung, wie du sie in deinem sehr teuren Buch nachgeschlagen hast, entspricht dem ja auch im Großen und Ganzen. Sicherlich ist es schon richtig, dass das so eingeteilt wird, aber ich kann die Benennung dieser Ära mit dem Namen "Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums" aus 2 Gründen nicht ganz nachvollziehen: ::::::# Hat 1000 VSY noch niemand an ein Imperium gedacht, weshalb man die Pläne der Sith und die Vorgänge bis zu Palpatines Machtübernahme nur mit "Niedergang der Galaktischen Republik" bezeichnen kann. Das Imperium steigt ja erst ab 19 VSY auf, was erst mit der Schlacht von Yavin endet. ::::::# Hab ich sonst das Symbol der GR umsonst hochgeladen! Bild:;-).gif ::::::Eigentlich würde ich da für eine zwar offizielle, aber interne Aufteilung der Aufstiegs-Ära, aus den beschriebenen, hoffentlich nachvollziehbaren Gründen, vorschlagen. Als Oberbegriff würde ich natürlich das hoch-offizielle akzeptieren, der Unterschied kann meinetwegen auch nur in den Symbolen getroffen werden. Die Sith-Kriege hatte ich ja bereits zurückgenommen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:50, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Wie gesagt: Ich sehe darin keinen Sinn, dem offiziellen zu wiedersprechen. Und wenn wir eine Untergliederung machen, dann legen wir uns die Ären-Angelegenheit nach unseren Ermeßen zurecht. So etwas finde ich eigentlich nicht gut...! :::::::Man könnte es bei Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums belassen und im dazugehörigen Artikel die Probelamtik ausführlich schildern, statt den Benutzern vorzumachen, dass es eine tatsächliche Unterteilung gibt. Eigentlich verstehe ich nicht was an Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums so schlimm sein soll. Das ist nun mal der Aufstieg des Imperiums, auch wenn es etwas weit hergeholt ist mit den 1.000 Jahren vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Ich würde keine Unteteilung machen. Aber wenn die Mehrheit das wünscht, reiß ich mir auch kein Bein aus. Meine Zustimmung hast du jedenfalls nicht... sorry ;) :::::::--Little Ani 12:09, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Würdest du denn wenigstens den unterschiedlichen Symbolen (vor und nach Umbenennung der GR) zustimmen? Ben Kenobi 12:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Oh, man! Ich weiß doch auch nicht... ich will auch nicht alles alleine entscheiden. Ich möchte halt nur das die Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums auch selbige bleibt und nicht irgendwie zerstückelt und dann als Obergriff für zwei Unter-Ären verwendet wird. Womöglich sind auch noch die Symbole für die einzelnen Ären von offizieller Seite vorgegeben. Womöglich... :::::::::Glaub mir, wenn sich einer mit diesem Ären-Kram auskennt, dann wird er uns fragen, was das soll. Besser ist es, wenn wir uns gleich auf offizielle Sachen berufen, da man mit diesen einfach aussagekräftiger argumentieren kann. Meinst du eigentlich, dass wir eventuell zwei Symbole für eine Ära verwenden... oder je nach Fall abwägen welches Symbol passender wäre? :::::::::--Little Ani 13:03, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) In welchen Artikeln? Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass die Artikel Vode An und Hangar mit der Ära-Vorlage versehen wurden. Artikel die kein bestimmtes "Ding" beschreiben sondern etwas, das immerwieder in verschiedenen Ausführungen gebaut wird sollten die Vorlage nicht verwenden. Auch alles, was nicht körperlich vorhanden ist, sondern nur als "Idee" existiert, sollte sie nicht verwenden, da z.B. ein Lied (wie Vode An) auch "existiert", wenn es gerade nicht gesungen wird, oder wenn es nur ein einziges Wesen kennt/es nur in einem Dokument festgehalten ist. Vode An wurde der Ära der Galaktischen Republik zugeordnet, aber es gerieht nach 19 VSY bestimmt nicht in Vergessenheit. Bei solchen "Ideen" lässt es sich immer schwer sagen, wann sie "enden", also sollte man diese Vorlage da vielleicht besser weglassen. - Obi-Wan K. 00:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Jein. Mit dem Hangar hast du Recht, da habe ich Quatsch gemacht. "Unser" Vode An allerdings ist (auch laut Artikel) spezifisch für die Klonkrieger und damit auch der Ära der Galaktischen Republik zugehörig. Ob es in Vergessenheit gerät, interessiert dabei ja nicht wirklich. Ich hoffe, du vestehst, was ich sagen will? Ben Kenobi 00:18, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Du meinst also, dass es bei Vode An nicht darum geht wann es das Lied gab, sondern mit welcher Ära es in besonderer Verbindung steht? Damit kann ich leben (ob das Lied nicht auch zur Zeit des GI noch von den Klonen gesungen wurde, ist ja eine andere Frage), aber bei normalen Liedern und ähnlichem sollte die Vorlage dann nicht benutzt werden. - Obi-Wan K. 01:10, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Dito. Ben Kenobi 01:27, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST)